Sideburn's sparkmate
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: An accident causes Kelly to become a transformer an Autobot. She transformers into a red sports car. Sideburn helps her out. Once they get to know each other they become sparkmates. I cannot give anymore spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

_An accident causes Kelly to become a transformer an Autobot. She transformers into a red sports car. Sideburn helps her out. Once they get to know each other they become sparkmates. I cannot give anymore spoilers._

chapter 1

Kelly was surprised she didn't see those weird cars. Especially the one that chased her flirted with her car.

Meanwhile Scourge was wanting to test his new device he just couldn't wait to see what it does.

Kelly parked her car.

Scourge decided that would be a good target.

Just as Kelly was getting out he fired. Kelly screamed loudly.

Sideburn who was nearby drove to scene and saw what happened. "I wonder where that human went." He said.

The red car then groaned. "Oh what happened to me?" she asked. She looked around she couldn't see her hands or her feet. She tried do something then honked. "What happened to me?" she asked again panicking.

Sideburn drove up to her. "Hey calm down I know someone who might be able to help." he said.

"Oh no not you!" she said. "If this your fault you are going to get it." she said.

"No I was out for a drive and heard scream and saw what happened to you." he said.

"Oh sorry." she said.

Sideburn looked in the window no human.

"Listen I'm a human." she said.

"Well if you were a human you're not one anymore." Sideburn said. "I saw a Decepticon whatever he did you are no longer human." he said.

"Then what am I?" She asked.

"I think I might know." Sideburn said. "Just do what I do." he said.

"Okay." she said.

"Transform!" he said and became a bot.

But Kelly was having trouble. "Let me help just think bot then transform." he said.

"Okay," she said. "Transform!" she said. There stood a lovely femme. She started to fall over. Lucky for Sideburn caught her.

"What am I?" she asked.

"A Transformer a being form planet Cybertron." Sideburn said. "Okay now let's see if we can get you that help." he said. He called base and told them the situation. TAI told him bring Kelly back for scan to see if it can be undone.

Sideburn showed Kelly how to transform into vehicle mode and drive. Lucky for her Sideburn was being a patient teacher. Once at the base everyone was shocked. TAI did the scan.

She looked at the results right away. "Well?" Kelly asked.

"It's permanent." TAI said.

"You mean I am stuck like this forever?" Kelly asked.

"You are." TAI said. "It will take awhile to get used to your new body but we will help you." TAI said.

"I guess now I'm a Transformer I need a name fit for a transformer." she said.

"How about Crimsonspeed." Sideburn said.

"I like the sound of that." she said. "What is your name?" she asked him.

"I'm Sideburn." Sideburn said.

"I'm Prowl." Prowl said.

"I'm X-Brawn." X-Brawn said.

"I'm Railspike." Railspike said.

"I'm Rapidrun." Rapidrun said.

"I'm Midnight Express." Midnight express said.

"I'm Hot shot." Hot shot said.

"I'm REV." REV said.

"I'm WARS." WARS said.

"I'm Crosswise." Crosswise said.

"I'm Ironhide." Ironhide said.

"I'm Mirage." Mirage said.

"I'm Wedge." Wedge said.

"I'm Heavyload." Heavyload said.

"I'm Hightower." Hightower said.

"I'm Grimlock." Grimlock said.

"I'm Optimus Prime." Optimus said.

"I'm Ultra Magnus." Ultra Magnus said.

"Nice to meet all of you." Crimsonspeed said. "Thanks Sideburn for being nice to me." she said.

"You're welcome." Sideburn said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Time began to pass and Crimsonspeed got to know the Autobots. She had developed feelings for Sideburn.

Sideburn had developed feelings for Crimsonspeed and stopped chasing every red sports car that came driving by. Sideburn helped Crimsonspeed get use to her new Autobot body.

He showed her the ins and outs about being an Autobot. The other Autobots did too.

Sometimes they would go on drives. "You really are a great guy Sideburn. Better than most of the humans I dated." Crimsonspeed said.

"You are better than most of red sports cars I've seen and most of the girls on Cybertron." Sideburn said. He noticed that Crimsonspeed was deep in thought. "Is something wrong?" Sideburn asked.

"I was thinking about my mother and father." she said. "I don't know what they would say about what happened to me." she said. "But I was worried what they would think of you and your brothers and the other Autobots." she said.

"It's okay I'm also worried my parents would say about you and everything." Sideburn said.

Crimsonspeed screeched to a halt. "Uh oh," she said.

"What is it?" Sideburn asked.

"It's my parents." she said.

"That looks like are daughter's care we should say hi." Her mother said.

Her mother and father came over. "Kelly hi sweet heart. Roll down the window." her father said.

"Mom, dad there is something I have to tell you I had encounter with those Predacons and Decepticons everyone knows about and well one of there wacky devices did something to me." she said.

"What did they do to you?" Her mother asked.

"I'll show you." she said and transformed. "They turned me into a transformer.' she said.

"Well good thing is you're okay." Her father said.

"I'm with the Autobots and there is one of the Autobots here with me I want you to meet him he's my boy friend.' She said.

"Well let's meet this fella." Her father said.

Sideburn transformed and smiled at them. "Hello I'm Sideburn," he said.

"Nice to meet you." her mother said.

"Are you being good to my daughter?" her father asked.

"I am I met a lot of girls but now I know she is the girl for me." Sideburn said.

"That is so sweet." Her mother said.

Crimson told her parents she got a new name they said was lovely choice.

Sideburn knew it was time to ask Crimsonspeed the big question. "Crimsonspeed will you marry me?" Sideburn asked on one knee.

Her parents were shocked. They waited for the answer they hoped their daughter would say yes. They hoped soon their daughter would marry give them grandchildren.

"Yes!" Crimsonspeed said and hugged him and kissed him.

Sideburn's brother came up. "Hey little brother I see she said yes." X-Brawn said.

"Good for you." Prowl said.

"Those are my older brother's X-Brawn and Prowl." Sideburn said. "Guys these are Crimsonspeed's parents." he said.

"Nice to meet ya'll" X-Brawn said.

"Nice to meet you." Prowl said.

"Nice to meet you both." her mother said. Her father agreed.

Next up the wedding!

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Crimson speed meet Sideburn and his brother's parents. Father Ricochet and mother Moonracer. They were happy to meet her.

All the bots were getting ready for Sideburn's and Crismonspeed's wedding.

Today was the big day. Sideburn was very nervous. "Sideburn don't worry everything will be alright." X-brawn said.

"I hope you're right." Sideburn said.

"You know he's right so go up there." Prowl said.

Sideburn was standing at the altar. He saw Crimsonspeed walk up the aisle with her father by her side. He gave her to Sideburn and they said those wonderful vows. The preacher pronounced them husband and wife. The two them shared a marvelous kiss.

After that big exciting wedding Sideburn carried Crimsonspeed to their new shared room. They fell asleep soon.

A couple of months later they began to go to work. They were pretty happy. That night they saw shooting star. "Look a shooting star." Crimsonspeed said.

"Let's make wish." Sideburn said. "What do you wish for?" Sideburn asked.

"I was hoping for a family." she said.

"Funny I wished for the same thing." Sideburn said.

So it was decided. Sideburn and Crimsonspeed were going to have a family.

Two months later. Crimsonspeed was in the med bay having check up she was going to see if she was pregnant Sideburn was with her. The new medic First aid took a look. "Congratulations Crimsonspeed your pregnant." First aid said.

Crimsonspeed and Sideburn hugged.

First aid said took a look. He saw mother and sparkling were just fine.

Crimsonspeed couldn't wait to tell her parents.

Sideburn couldn't wait to tell his brothers. He also had to call his parents.

Crimsonspeed's parent were absolutely thrilled for their daughter.

Sideburn's parents could put their happiness into words.

Boy Sideburn's brothers were surprised. They congratulated him all the Autobots did.

"We're going to be uncles Prowl!" X-Brawn said.

"I know." Prowl said.

Everyone was pretty excited.

Sideburn and Crimsonspeed couldn't wait. "So what do you want the sparkling to be?" Crimsonspeed asked Sideburn.

"I don't know what do you want?" Sideburn asked.

"Either one is okay with me. How about you?" she asked.

"I want a girl. I always dreamed of having daughter." Sideburn said.

"I guess we have to hove for a lovely little girl." Crimsonspeed said.

To be continued.


End file.
